Just Breathe
by TwistedLoveGame
Summary: Abuse.Pain.Love.Acceptence


_Everything will be fine. I just need to relax and breathe._

I walked down the stairs pushing my glasses up my nose. At thirteen I was a scrawny, zit covered, braces wearing kid. I never knew it would be this horrible growing up. But I wasn't even fully grown yet. I still had 5-6 years left.

School. I guess. I'm ready to drop it but then I think. If mom was alive she would want me to go on. Even through this hard time. I think that because I was raised by a single father my life had tilted. My skin was black and blue. My head stung with what felt like a nail pushing itself into my temple. I wanted to rip my eyes out because of the bright lights. I rolled out of bed and walked over to my window. I peered down into the yard. I saw her running around with her brother. Her hair sailing through the air. Ringlets curving her face when she stopped to catch her breath.

I knew I would never be able to even speak with her. Let alone go out with her. I was alone

Friends'. I had two. That's it. My twin sister Bella and her boyfriend Edward. I didn't count anyone else. Because none of them really liked me. They put up with me was all.

I walked to my bed and listened to the sound of it sliding on the floor as I dropped on it. It was horrible. I couldn't leave the house, I couldn't be me. Not the real me anyways. The real me…. The real me was just a pussy.

"Emmett McCarty, Get your ass down here NOW!" I felt my skin crawl at my dad's voice. It made me happy Bella wasn't here. I don't know if I could handle her seeing me like this.

I walked down the stairs taking each, one at a time. I knew when he saw me…. It was all over. I took the last step before forcing myself to the living room.

"Yes, Sir?" My voice was scratchy from the fear I felt. My hand was shaking as I placed them behind me because if he saw them he would slice open my fingertips again.

"Well come here you little shit." His eyes looked at me, taking in my every movement as I slowly made my way to him.

"Don't be so scared. Daddy won't be too rough this time." I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes.

"I don't want to Papa. Please don't make me do it." The tears fell down my face. I saw him raise his hand and then it connected with my cheek. The stinging sensation I felt against my face traveled up to my head and stung the back of my eyes.

"You'll do what daddy says and you will deal with it." He hit my face and then chunked me against the wall my head hitting hard. I felt the thick liquid leak from my head and all I could think was thank god….it's all over.

I awoke with a blinding light in my eyes. I tried to focus on the things around me. The voices and other sounds.

"We know what happened…family willing to take them in….another house and environment….arrested…..custody…..took their things there…..Bella and Emmett McCarthy."

I blanked out. I couldn't handle it. All I could think was that. He got to her; I was useless and stupid to think I could protect her.

I came awake to the sound of crying. My arm was drenched with the wetness of this person. I forced my eyes open and looked down into green eyes I knew very well.

"Bella." Her whispered name was a prayer on my lips. "Are you okay? Did he get you?" I looked in her eyes and I noticed she was staring at me in amazement.

"You're alive? Emmy! You're Alive! I've missed you so much. What happened? Daddy said you fell again." Her eyes were so innocent. But she had to know.

"Belly he hurt me. I deal with it so he won't hurt you." My eyes locked with hers as I squeezed her hand in mine.

"Emmy, I love you. But don't ever do anything like that again. Not for me." She was saddened but I could see she believed me.

"I love you, too, Bella. You're worth everything to me."

~~~~~two weeks later~~~~~~~

"And this is your room Emmett. Bella is across the hall and Edward is down the way next to the guest room." Mrs. Cullen smiled at me as she let me into my new room. This was going to be hard but I knew I could do this. For Bella I could do this. "By the way dear, there is some cream in the bathroom. I want you to wash your face every night." She smiled then excited quietly as I placed my things on the bed.

My new life had begun and the next summer would be amazing before the start of my 8th grade year.


End file.
